City of Love: Variant Story
by Will Cole
Summary: Alternatywna wersja City of Love/ Dopiero co dostała skrzydła, a już zamierza skakać na głęboką wodę. Piętnastoletnia Renata Yume a.k.a Zirael na ochotnika zostaje aniołem stróżem chłopca, w którego żyłach płynie krew demona. Jak oboje poradzą sobie z nową sytuacją? Czy Reni uda się odmienić losy Mrocznej Wojny? A może Jonathana Morgensterna po prostu nie da się uratować.


Telefon zawibrował. Renata wyciągnęła go z kieszeni i odczytała wiadomość od Juna.  
„Gdzie jesteś?"  
Odpisała szybko:  
„Wyszłam się przewietrzyć. Zaraz będę z powrotem."  
Stała, trzymając się barierki na samym szczycie Tokio Tower. Poziom dla zwiedzających był o wiele niżej, toteż nikt jej nie przeszkadzał. Była sama, mogła rozkoszować się ciszą. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, kiedy wiatr rozwiał jej włosy, ale zaraz ten uśmiech przygasł.  
Ciekawe, czy się zgodzi?, zastanawiała się.  
-Zgodzę na co?- Usłyszała za plecami dźwięczny głos.  
Spojrzała za siebie i skinęła głową Netaronowi, żeby podszedł bliżej. Cieszyła się, że może go zobaczyć. Od kiedy sama otrzymała skrzydła, anioł stróż przestał być jej potrzebny i Netaron został przydzielony do innej osoby. Rzadko się widywali, ale co w tym dziwnego? W końcu to praca, w której nie przewiduje się przerw i urlopów.  
-Ty mi powiedz.- westchnęła, przechodząc do sedna sprawy. Chciała posłuchać, jak ten pomysł brzmi w czyichś ustach. Nie zdecydowała się jeszcze na sto procent czy go zrealizuje. Chciała tylko pomóc.  
-Chcesz przejąć jednego z podopiecznych Raziela. I to nie pierwszego z brzegu, a Jonathana Morgensterna.  
Skinęła głową.  
-Sam mi kiedyś mówiłeś, że Nocni Łowcy nie mają osobnych stróżów i wszyscy podlegają pod Raziela.- przypomniała mu.  
-Bo są bliżej nas niż zwykli Przyziemni. Owszem.  
Kiedy Reni usłyszała to za pierwszym razem, zdała sobie sprawę, że nefilim, którzy uważają się za mieszankę ludzi i aniołów są przez nich odsunięci na drugi plan, na rzecz tych, których uważają za słabych.  
Światem rządzi ironia.  
-Więc Raziel się chyba nie pogniewa, skoro jego zainteresowanie jest… ograniczone.- Gdyby była swoim bratem, powiedziałaby, że zwyczajnie ma ich w czterech literach, ale na szczęście Junem nie była i dzięki za to niebiosom.  
-Tu nie chodzi o Raziela, tylko o ciebie.- powiedział Netaron.- Do tej pory tylko pomagałaś innym aniołom. Jeśli Jonathan zostanie twoim podopiecznym, będziesz musiała radzić sobie sama. Nie wspominając o tym, że on nie jest zwykłym Nocnym Łowcą. Już teraz sprawia problemy, a za jakiś czas-  
-I właśnie dlatego, chcę to zrobić.- przerwała mu.- Chcę pomóc. Wiem, że jestem dzieckiem, ale...- Nie bardzo wiedziała, co powiedzieć dalej.- Rozumiem, że wątpisz czy dam radę.  
-Miałbym wątpić w ciebie? Nigdy.- Uśmiechnął się.- Po prostu chcę ci uświadomić, że to nie będzie łatwe i przyjemne, a dodatkowo – nieodwracalne. Kiedy się z nim połączysz, nie będziesz mogła się odciąć. Nigdy, nawet jeśli staniesz się upadłą, nawet jeśli, któreś z was zginie. Musisz mieć pewność, że wiesz, w co się pakujesz.  
Zastanawiała się nad tym od kilku dni. Wiedziała, że będzie ciężko, wręcz potwornie ciężko, a mimo to chciała to zrobić.  
-Mam.- Nie mogła być bardziej pewna.  
Następny tydzień spędziła w swoim pokoju. Symulowała chorobę, żeby mieć jakieś wytłumaczenie w szkole. Chociaż… czy aż tak bardzo minęła się z prawdą? Czuła się okropnie, najchętniej w ogóle nie wychodziłaby z łóżka. Ale to nie ciało było chore, cierpiał jej umysł i dusza, kiedy po połączeniu zaczęły napływać do niej wszystkie myśli i wspomnienia Jonathana. Nie mogła tego pojąć – jak jedna osoba może nosić w sobie tyle nienawiści i nie zwariować?  
Każdy jego grzech z osobna odbił się na niej. Mimo wszystko, nie było aż tak źle. Przynajmniej do śmierci Sebastiana Verlaca.

* * *

Minął tydzień od kiedy Jonathan zamieszkał z rodziną Penhallow. Ci żałośni głupcy o nic go nie podejrzewali. Nie mieli ani chwili zwątpienia czy na pewno jest tym za kogo się podaje. Zadali tylko kilka pytań o podróż i przyjęli jako prawdę każdy kit, który im wcisnął.  
Godne pożałowania.  
Skończył kolacje, podziękował, jak na grzecznego chłopca przystało i poszedł do (nie)swojego pokoju, żeby odpocząć po długim dniu udawaniu Sebastiana Verlaca.  
Kiedy zamykał drzwi, usłyszał za sobą głos – cichy i dźwięczny jednocześnie.  
-Nie męczy cię czasem sumienie?  
To było ich pierwsze spotkanie. Siedziała na parapecie przy otwartym oknie, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i wpatrywała się niego zniecierpliwionym wzrokiem. Zupełnie, jakby na niego czekała. Jej długie, jasne włosy skrzyły się nienaturalnie, podobnie jak blade oczy i reszta jej osoby. Była ubrana w biały sweter i jasne jeansy.  
-Nie mam sumienia.- odparł automatycznie, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad pytaniem.  
Dziewczyna roześmiała się. Zauważył już, że jej głos był bardziej melodyjny niż u jakiejkolwiek innej kobiety, którą znał. Jednak jej śmiech w ogóle nie brzmiał jak ludzki. Przypominał bardziej utwór muzyczny – doskonale znany i grany wiele razy, ale wciąż zachwycający.  
Dlaczego się śmiała?  
-No tak.- westchnęła.- Zapomniałam, że to ja jestem tu, żeby robić za twoje sumienie. Wybacz, mogłam od razu przejść do rzeczy, ale jestem z natury nieśmiała.- Przez moment, ułamek sekundy, wydawało mu się, że widzi na jej twarzy zmęczenie. Ale potem uśmiechnęła się do niego zawadiacko i stwierdził, że tylko mu się przywidziało.  
-Mogę wiedzieć kim jesteś?  
I z którego psychiatryka się urwałaś?, dodał w myślach.  
-Jestem twoim aniołem stróżem, Jonathanie. Możesz mi mówić Zirael.- odsunęła się od parapetu i zrobiła dwa kroki w jego stronę. Dopiero kiedy się poruszyła zobaczył olbrzymie, białe skrzydła wyrastające z jej pleców. Mimo to nie dał po sobie poznać ani szoku ani zdziwienia, jego twarz pozostała maską.  
-Sebastian.- powiedział, krzyżując ramiona.- Mam na imię Sebastian.  
-No, chyba jednak nie bardzo.

* * *

-Ładnie wystryknęli cię na dudka.  
Śmiech dziewczyny grał mu w uszach i choć nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że był piękny, to w tej chwili kojarzył mu się tylko z natrętnym bzyczeniem muchy – doprowadzał do szału i nie można było zrobić nic, żeby się go pozbyć. Najchętniej wrzasnąłby na nią, żeby się zamknęła, ale nie mógł – nie, kiedy jechał konno z Clary i był jedynym, któremu dane było ją usłyszeć.  
-Dokąd mnie zabierasz?- zapytała rudowłosa.  
-Nie udało nam się z Ragnorem Fellem, ale jest jedna rzecz, którą chciałbym ci pokazać.- dał się wciągnąć w rozmowę.  
Dobrze, że Clary tu była. Gdyby nie jej obecność, już dawno przestałby się powstrzymywać i w szale rozwalił połowę lasu. Anielica działa mu na nerwy nawet bardziej niż Jace i Lightwood'owie. Teoretycznie, nie robiła nic złego, ale wytykała mu jego błędy, a to zawsze doprowadzało go do białej gorączki.  
Zwłaszcza, że miała rację.  
Na szczęście, nauczył się ją ignorować. Było to dość trudne zadanie, ale do zrobienia, zwłaszcza, jeśli jej nie widział.  
Jonathan pokazał Clary ruiny starej rezydencji Fairchild'ów, a następnie pocałował ją kiedy stali razem wśród zgliszczy. Jej zaskoczona mina była bezcenna. Clary wewnętrznie była w rozsypce - załamana po zerwaniu z Jace'm i zmęczona ciągłym martwieniem się o matkę – więc oddała pocałunek nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając. Dopiero po chwili odskoczyła od niego jak oparzona z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.  
Zirael przyglądała się z pewnej odległości ich rozmowie, która później przerodziła się w kłótnię.  
-Poczułem, że jesteś kimś, na kogo zawsze czekałem. Zauważyłem, że ty też to czujesz. Nie mów mi, że nie.  
-Nie.  
Dokładnie widziała jak oczy Jonathana – teraz bardziej Sebastiana – ciemnieją, jak traci nad sobą kontrolę i zaciska dłonie na nadgarstkach dziewczyny.  
Swojej siostry., przemknęło jej przez myśl. Nie da się słowami opisać, jak bardzo chciała podejść i przerwać to szaleństwo. Nie mogła. Po prostu nie mogła. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała słowa Netarona i tę durną zasadę o nie-interwencji. Wolno jej było patrzeć i nic więcej. Ale beznadzieja.  
-Powinniśmy wracać.- stwierdziła Clary, kiedy Jonathanowi udało się opanować.- Zaraz będzie ciemno.- dodała i odeszła w stronę Wędrowca.  
Jonathan skinął głową, ale głos anielicy zatrzymał go, kiedy chciał pójść za nią.  
-Z własną matką też byś romansował, gdybyś miał ku temu okazję? Albo z ojcem, bo to chyba on jest ci bliższy?  
Zamknij się., warknął w myślach i zacisnął pięści.  
-Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to jest kazirodztwo?- kontynuowała, jakby w ogóle nie zauważyła jego zdenerwowania.- Siostry nie kocha się w ten sposób. Ona nie jest twoją kochanką, powinna być za to przyjaciółką - taką, której możesz powiedzieć wszystko i mieć pewność, że cię nie zdradzi. To jest rodzina, Jonathanie.  
Nie wytrzymał, odwrócił się do niej gwałtownie i przeszył ją spojrzeniem czarnych jak smoła oczu.  
Nie będziesz mnie pouczać! Nie będziesz mi mówić, kogo mam kochać i jak! Nikt nie będzie!, Szczęka zabolała go od zaciskania zębów, ale musiał to zrobić, żeby nie wykrzyczeć jej tego prosto w twarz. Dopóki Clary była obok nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Miotał się więc wewnątrz własnego umysłu, podczas gdy ona patrzyła na niego intensywnie, z zaciśniętymi ustami i wyrazem twarzy, którego nie potrafił jednoznacznie określić. W końcu westchnęła i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.  
Clary podeszła do niego ostrożnie i zapytała czy wszystko w porządku. Wyraźnie bała się podchodzić bliżej, więc musiał być bardzo blisko granicy. Jeszcze nigdy uspokojenie się nie kosztowało go tyle wysiłku. Udało mu się dopiero, kiedy całkowicie odciął się od jej słów, wyrzucił je z głowy, jakby nigdy nie zostały powiedziane. Czy raczej – jakby nigdy ich nie usłyszał.  
-Jedziemy.- rzucił krótko do Clary, nie odpowiadając na jej wcześniejsze pytanie.  
Wrócili do domu Penhallow'ów i zajęli się swoimi sprawami. Dopiero późnym wieczorem, kiedy przed oczami stanęła mu półprzezroczysta twarz dziewczyny, zorientował się jaka emocja na niej przeważała.  
Smutek.  
Smutek i coś na kształt rozczarowania.

* * *

Nie da się opisać zdziwienia Reni, kiedy zamiast we własnym łóżku obudziła się w szpitalu. Miała wrażenie, że spała bardzo długo, a kiedy udało jej się rozbudzić, wyczuła igłę od kroplówki nad nadgarstkiem i maskę tlenową na twarzy.  
Zamrugała zdziwiona. O co chodziło? Nie pamiętała, żeby coś jej się stało. Zwyczajnie poszła do szkoły, a potem nagle… film jej się urywał.  
Dopiero, kiedy usiadła poczuła silny ból z okolic serca, a może nawet z niego samego.  
Miałam zawał czy co?  
-Coś w tym stylu.  
Reni obróciła głowę w stronę okna i jej spojrzenie niemal od razu skrzyżowało się ze spojrzeniem Netarona.  
-Co się stało?- zapytała, ostrożnie zdejmując maskę z twarzy. Może nie była pewna, co jej jest, ale tego na pewno nie potrzebowała.  
Zanim Netaron odpowiedział skinął głową w stronę drugiej strony łóżka, gdzie na szpitalnym, niezbyt wygodnym krześle drzemał Jun. Renata w lot pojęła, że musi być cicho, żeby go nie obudzić. Oczywiście, planowała to zrobić, ale jeszcze nie teraz.  
-Jonathan zginął.- powiedział po prostu, bez owijania w bawełnę.  
Renata zrobiła skonfundowaną minę. Przecież… -Ach… no, tak… ale…  
-Tak?  
-Ja go słyszę.- powiedziała tonem leżącym na granicy szczęścia i zdumienia.- Dlaczego?  
-Został wskrzeszony przez Lilith, ale to sprawa na inną rozmowę.  
-Rozumiem.- Renata położyła się, nagle kompletnie wyczerpana.- Wy… przechodzicie to za każdym razem, gdy wasz podopieczny umiera? To zawsze tak boli?- zapytała, łamiącym się szeptem.  
-Boli. Słabiej lub mocniej, to zależy od rodzaju śmierci.- potwierdził Netaron, po czym dodał.- Ale na pewno nie powoduje utraty świadomości i śpiączki. Rzadko zdarzają się takie osoby jak ty, więc nie mam pewności, ale sądzę, że stało się tak dlatego, że przebywałaś wtedy w ludzkiej postaci. W dodatku jesteś jeszcze młoda i wszystko odczuwasz bardziej intensywnie. Nie byłem nawet pewien czy w ogóle byś się obudziła, gdyby twój podopieczny nie wrócił do życia. Nie martw się, powinnaś zobojętnieć za kilkaset lat.  
-To żeś mnie pocieszył.- fuknęła z oburzeniem.  
Śpiączka. Leżałam w śpiączce przez cały czas, kiedy Jonathan była martwy. No, po prostu super.  
-Mógłbyś mnie teraz zostawić, żebym mogła porozmawiać z Junem?- poprosiła cicho. Jej brat mógł w każdej chwili się obudzić.  
Netaron skinął głową i odwrócił się w stronę okna.  
-Przychodził tu codziennie.- powiedział na odchodnym.- Raz sam, raz z przyjaciółmi. Ale zawsze zostawał do późnej nocy.- Potem rozłożył skrzydła i odleciał.  
Renata patrzyła na niego, aż nie zniknął z jej pola widzenia. Dopiero wtedy westchnęła i szepnęła pod nosem:- Yhym, to było do przewidzenia.  
Następnie pochyliła się do brata, uważając, żeby nie ciągnąć za wenflon i potrząsnęła jego ramieniem.  
-Ej, Jun! Jun, wstawaj!  
Jun jęknął cicho i po mamrotał trochę pod nosem, rozprostowując zdrętwiałe kości. Krzesła szpitalne nie należały do najwygodniejszych miejsc do spania. Dopiero potarł oczy i obrzucił Reni zaspanym wzrokiem, jeszcze nie do końca kontaktując.  
Nie minęła sekunda, a znalazła się w jego ramionach z twarzą wciśniętą w jego bluzę.  
-Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo się martwiłem.- szepnął z twarzą w jej włosach, mocniej przygarniając ją do siebie.  
Reni jednak jakieś pojęcie miała. Sama odchodziłaby od zmysłów, gdyby to on nagle zapadł w śpiączkę. Nie bardzo wiedziała co mu na to odpowiedzieć, więc powiedziała tylko:- Skoro tak bardzo chciało ci się spać, mogłeś położyć się ze mną, a nie męczyć się na tym krześle.  
-Chciałem, ale pielęgniarki mi nie pozwoliły.- Jun prychnął cicho. To była słaba wymówka, ale nie chciał przyznać, że bał się spać obok niej, kiedy była nieprzytomna i podłączona do tych wszystkich urządzeń. Wyglądała tak krucho, jakby miała rozsypać się pod najlżejszym naciskiem.  
-Od kiedy przejmujesz się czyimiś rozkazami?- zapytała, robiąc mu miejsce ze swojej prawej strony.  
Jun momentalnie przyznał jej rację i nie widząc już żadnych przeciwwskazań skorzystał z zaproszenia. Już po chwili leżeli obok siebie na szpitalnym łóżku. Chłopak zasnął zaraz po tym, jak jego głowa zetknęła się z poduszką. Renatę zakuło poczucie winy, kiedy pomyślała, że to ona – nieumyślnie, ale jednak – doprowadziła go do takiego wyczerpania. Jednocześnie miała ogromną ochotę wymknąć się na kilka minut, skoczyć do Jonathana, gdziekolwiek teraz jest i uderzyć go w twarz tak mocno, aż wybije mu z głowy robienie jej takich numerów. Jednak starczyło jedno spojrzenie na worki pod oczami Juna i odechciało jej się wychodzić.  
Przysunęła się bliżej, oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i zasnęła, odkładając spotkanie z Jonathanem na jutro, albo pojutrze.

* * *

I faktycznie spełniła swoje zamierzenie, a widok czerwonego śladu wyraźnie odcinającego się na bladej cerze Jonathana sprawił jej wręcz zbyt wiele satysfakcji, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest jego aniołem stróżem. Spoliczkowała go i wyszła, nie wdając się w dalsze dyskusje.

* * *

Pojawiła się następnego dnia, kiedy rzucał sztyletami do tarczy na sali treningowej.  
-Hej- powiedziała cicho.  
Jonathan nie zareagował. Podszedł do tarczy i wyciągnął z niej ostrza, po czym stanął na poprzednim miejscu i przymierzył się do kolejnego rzutu.  
-Chciałam cię przeprosić.  
Spudłował.  
Jedno musiał jej przyznać – wiedziała jak przyciągnąć uwagę.  
-Za co?- zapytał. Nie przypominał sobie, że zrobiła mu coś za co wypadałoby przeprosić. Nie żeby był w tej dziedzinie ekspertem... Zazwyczaj, kiedy rozmawiali, nie zrywała kontaktu wzrokowego nawet jeśli na nią krzyczał. Teraz było inaczej, unikała jego wzroku jakby się czegoś wstydziła.  
-Za wczoraj.- odparła.- Za ten policzek.- dodała, przechylając lekko głowę.  
Jonathan uniósł brew. Serio? Tylko o to jej chodziło?  
-Zdążyłem już zapomnieć.- powiedział zgodnie z prawdą i wrócił do ćwiczeń.  
-Mimo to nie powinnam cię uderzać. Anioły tak nie robią.- stwierdziła, jakby zamyślona.  
Prychnął sztucznym śmiechem, ponownie przerywając trening i spojrzał na nią kpiąco.  
-Jak długo jeszcze zamierzasz to robić?- wyrzucił z siebie pozornie zwykłe pytanie.- Jak długo zamierzasz udawać, że ci zależy, żeby się do mnie zbliżyć?- powtórzył dosadniej, kiedy zobaczył, że poprzedniego pytania nie zrozumiała.  
-Ja nie udaję.- powiedziała, uśmiechając się trochę nostalgicznie.- Nie mam po co.  
W końcu, bliżej i tak już nie będę.  
Dopiero po kilku sekundach zrozumiał dlaczego jej usta nie poruszyły się przy wypowiadaniu ostatniego zdania – usłyszał je bezpośrednio w swojej głowie. I wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że faktycznie miała rację. Miała pełen dostęp do jego umysłu, do jego wspomnień, planów i przemyśleń. Mogła czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi…  
Na to nie odpowiedział, bo nie widział takiej potrzeby. Doszedł za to do wniosku, że jeśli wszystkie anioły są takie jak Zirael, to cieszy się, że ma z nimi niewiele wspólnego.  
Chyba dostałby na głowę.

* * *

Był środek nocy. Reni, siedząc na dachu budynku przyglądała się jak Jace i Jonathan „włamują się" do domu Luka. W cudzysłowie, ponieważ nie dało się tego nazwać prawdziwym włamaniem. Po prostu sobie weszli, jak do siebie.  
Reni pokręciła głową i podążyła za nimi, niewidzialna dla wszystkich, łącznie z Jonathanem. Trafiła do pokoju Clary w trakcie jej rozmowy z Jace'm. Sebastian póki co grzecznie czekał na korytarzu.  
Ciekawe, ile uda mu się wytrzymać bez siania chaosu na lewo i prawo., westchnęła w myślach. Ostatnio zrobił się okropny pod tym względem. Nie żeby wcześniej było lepiej, ale przynajmniej starał się zachowywać pozory normalności. Powiedzenie „hulaj dusza, diabła nie ma" zaczęło przy nim nabierać zupełnie nowego – dość niepokojącego – znaczenia.  
Westchnęła i już miała do niego wyjść, kiedy w uszy rzucił jej się fragment rozmowy.  
-On zabił Maksa. Twojego brata.- powiedziała Clary, jej głos wahał się pomiędzy pełnym nadziei a zirytowanym.  
-To był wypadek. Poza tym, Sebastian właściwie też jest moim bratem.  
-Nie.- Clary pokręciła głową.- Nie jest twoim bratem, tylko moim. Chciałabym, żeby to nie była prawda. Powinien nigdy się nie urodzić…  
Reni odruchowo skrzywiła się. Gdyby była w stanie kogokolwiek znielubić w swojej obecnej formie, to rudowłosa właśnie trafiłaby na czarną listę. Próbowała postawić się na jej miejscu, spojrzeć na to wszystko jej oczami – w końcu, też miała starszego brata, który do najgrzeczniejszych nie należał – i nawet jej się to udało, ale mimo to nie potrafiła zrozumieć jak można o kimkolwiek powiedzieć, że nie powinien się urodzić. Każde poczęte dziecko zasługuje na przyjście na świat, nawet jeśli jego przyszłe wybory poprowadzą je na nie odpowiednią ścieżkę. Zwłaszcza w przypadku Jonathana, który w tej jednej rzeczy nie zawinił ani trochę. Clary równie dobrze mogłaby mieć wąty do swojego ojca za a) nie użycie prezerwatywy; oraz b) trucie swojej żony krwią demona w trakcie ciąży.  
-Jak możesz tak mówić?- Jace zwiesił nogi z łóżka.- Czy kiedyś brałaś pod uwagę, że rzeczy nie są tak czarno-białe, jak sądzisz?  
-Chociaż jedna osoba mnie rozumie, na tym łez padole.- powiedziała Renata, sama do siebie.  
Lubiła Jace'a, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że z charakteru bardzo przypominał jej Juna. Było jej go szkoda i gdyby tylko mogła, zerwałaby więź łączącą go z Jonathanem. Ot, jedno machnięcie mieczem i po sprawie. Niestety, zasady to zasady i nie byłaby w stanie ich złamać nawet gdyby bardzo chciała.  
Właściwie, to po co nam miecze, skoro nie możemy ich używać? Chyba tylko dla ozdoby.  
Nagle rozległ się krzyk, a po nim odgłos tłuczonego szkła. Jace i Clary od razu zerwali się na nogi i wybiegli.  
-I tyle było spokoju.- westchnęła i podążyła za nimi, nie spiesząc się w ogóle.  
W salonie, Jocelyn i Jonathan mierzyli się spojrzeniami. On – obojętnym i chłodnym, ona – pełnym niedowierzania i gniewu. Pod nogami kobiety leżały szklane skorupy po szklance, a wykładzina była w tym miejscu ciemniejsza przez wsiąkającą w nią wodę.  
Starczyło jedno zerknięcie i Renata już wiedziała co się stanie. Beznadziejna sytuacja., skwitowała w myślach, ale na głos nie powiedziała nic. Stała tylko w rogu pomieszczenia, obserwując rozwój wydarzeń.  
-Jonathan.- wyszeptała Jocelyn.  
-Teraz jestem Sebastianem.- oświadczył chłopak.- Nie interesuje mnie zatrzymanie imienia, które daliście mi z ojcem, skoro oboje mnie zdradziliście. Wolę mieć z wami jak najmniej wspólnego.  
Tym razem na nim spoczęło wrogie spojrzenie Reni, która w końcu zaczęła rozumieć dlaczego anioły były tak bardzo wyprane z gniewu i jemu podobnych uczuć. Gdyby mogła reagować na wszystko tak emocjonalnie, jak reaguje w swojej ludzkiej formie, to pewnie już dawno straciłaby cierpliwość i stała się upadłą.  
-Myślałam, że nie żyjesz.- kontynuowała Jocelyn.- Nie żyjesz. Widziałam twoje spopielałe kości.  
Na twarzy Jonathana malował się spokój pomieszany z beznamiętnością.  
-Gdybyś była dobrą matką wiedziałabyś, że żyję. Pewien człowiek powiedział kiedyś, że matki przez całe życie noszą klucz do naszych dusz. Ale ty mój wyrzuciłaś.  
Reakcja Jocelyn na to stwierdzenie sprawiła tylko, że Renatę jeszcze bardziej rozbolało serce. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.  
-Nie brnij w to dalej. Proszę.- powiedziała, mając pewność, że tym razem Jonathan ją usłyszy.  
I usłyszał. Nic sobie jednak nie zrobił z jej słów i kontynuował, a z każdym kolejnym słowem, które padło z ust jego i Jocelyn, Reni czuła coraz większą otchłań ziejącą w piersi.  
W końcu, dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i wyszła.  
Kilka machnięć skrzydłami i była w domu. Już w ludzkiej postaci skuliła się na łóżku, ze zdjęciem w ręce i zaczęła cicho płakać. Wiedziała, że nie powinna tak po prostu sobie pójść, ale nie zamierzała słuchać tych nonsensów. Nie, kiedy jej właśni rodzice przewracali się w grobie.

* * *

Renata nie była obecna, kiedy Jonathan wskrzeszał Lilith i z pomocą jej i drugiego Kielicha tworzył swoją armię. Zwyczajnie nie była w stanie.  
-Jesteś pewna? Mogę cię zabrać do szpitala.- zadeklarował Jun, patrząc na siostrę z niepokojem i troską, o którą normalnie by go nie podejrzewała.  
-Nie trzeba, to tylko migrena.- zapewniła po raz setny, wymuszając uśmiech.- Leć już do tego swojego studia.  
Zmarszczył brwi, jeszcze raz lustrując wzrokiem jej drobną sylwetkę, zwiniętą w kłębek na łóżku. Wiedziała, co chce powiedzieć. Był gotów olać pracę i zostać z nią w domu.  
-No, idź.- powtórzyła.- Bo później będziesz marudził, że przeze mnie dostałeś ochran od szefa.- powiedziała, a widząc, że wciąż nie wydaje się przekonany dodała.- I tak mi się tu nie przydasz.- I pokazała mu język.  
Dopiero wtedy, z lekkim zażenowaniem dla jej jakże dorosłego zachowania, skinął głową. Podszedł jeszcze do niej i pocałował ją szybko w czubek głowy. Rzucił krótkie „Trzymaj się, dzieciaku" i wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Przez chwilę Reni słyszała jeszcze jego kroki, kiedy krzątał się po mieszkaniu, zbierając potrzebne rzeczy.  
Potem także one ucichły i dziewczyna została sama.  
Ból rozrywał ją od środka i choć w ludzkiej postaci odczuwała go mniej intensywnie – bardziej jak tępe pulsowanie niż rozrywanie od środka -, to wciąż był nie do zniesienia. Zaczęło się, kiedy Jonathan próbował dobrać się do Clary…  
A potem było już tylko gorzej.  
I chociaż nie było jej przy nim, to miała wrażenie, że widzi wszystko jego oczyma. Czuła to samo, co on. Nienawiść i rządza władzy przytłaczały ją, dusiły i sprawiały, że nie mogła nabrać powietrza w płuca. Jednocześnie czuła też to, co tak usilnie próbował ukryć przed nią i resztą świata – zagubienie i pustkę.

* * *

Po bitwie Jonathan zatrzymał się w jednym z hoteli w świecie Przyziemnych. Clary zniszczyła dom jego ojca, ale wiedział, że da radę obejść się bez niego. Jednak póki co potrzebował odpoczynku. W zasadzie nie otrzymał żadnych obrażeń zewnętrznych, ale miał wrażenie, że jego ciało wręcz płonie po zerwaniu więzi z Jace'm.  
Oparł się o ladę i pochylił głowę. Ból powoli znikał, pojawiło się za to inne uczucie.  
Samotność uderzyła w niego tak gwałtownie, że musiał usiąść, bo miał problem z utrzymaniem się na nogach. Westchnął głęboko i pochyliwszy się ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
Na Anioła, co się ze mną dzieje?  
Przez całe życie był sam. Zawsze miał jedynie ojca, który dbał tylko o to by potrafił dobrze zabijać. I nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało.  
Więc dlaczego teraz czuł się jakby cały świat zawalił mu się na głowę?  
Niemożliwe, żeby strata Jace'a i Clary mogła wywołać taki efekt. Może przez chwilę łudził się nadzieją, że w końcu zyskał kompanów, którzy będą znaczyć dla niego więcej, niż podrzędne pionki… ale to nic nie znaczyło. Nie byli aż tak ważni.  
Prawda?  
Uścisk w jego klatce piersiowej tylko się nasilił, sprawiając mu wręcz fizyczny ból. Ciekawe, do tej pory sądził, że nie ma serca.  
-Muszę się otrząsnąć.- powiedział sam do siebie, zaciskając dłonie na białych włosach.- To nic.- próbował się przekonać.- Mam cel i muszę go zrealizować. Sam. Na końcu zawsze zostaję sam.- powtarzał jak w transie, licząc, że to choć trochę pomoże.  
Nie pomogło.  
Jasna cho…  
-Jonathan!  
W jednej sekundzie zamarł, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się w szoku. Obrócił głowę w stronę głosu, niemal od razu łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy z Zirael.  
Te same jasne włosy i ubranie, co zwykle. A jednak teraz jej blask był mniej rażący, twarz poszarzała ze zmartwienia i strachu, a skrzydła opuszczone. Jej oczy nadal błyszczały, ale nie w ten sam sposób, co podczas ich ostatniego spotkania. Sprawiały wrażenie szklistych, jakby dziewczyna za chwilę miała się rozpłakać, ale nie mogła, bo anioły nie są do tego zdolne. Nie w ten sam sposób, co ludzie.  
-Jonathanie.- powtórzyła, już spokojniej.- Nie jesteś sam i już nigdy nie będziesz. Kiedy to do ciebie dotrze?- zapytała zmęczonym tonem. Brzmiała jakby już dawno straciła wszelką nadzieję, że kiedyś zrozumie. Nie odezwała się więcej, nawet się nie poruszyła. Czekała na odpowiedź lub jakąkolwiek inną reakcję z jego strony, ale Jonathan zwiesił tylko głowę i zamknął się w swoim świecie kompletnie ignorując jej obecność.  
A przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, lecz kilka minut później wstał i podszedł do niej powolnym krokiem, nadal unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Zatrzymał się mniej niż pół metra od niej i podniósł na nią czarne jak sadza oczy. Ciężko było stwierdzić, co wyrażało jego spojrzenie, ale nie było to niemożliwe. Oczy są zwierciadłem każdej duszy, nawet tej należącej do człowieka, który po części jest demonem. Trzeba było tylko lepiej się przyjrzeć, żeby cokolwiek z nich wyczytać.  
Reni widziała wszystko. Całe człowieczeństwo, którego się wypierał zakopane głęboko w jego podświadomości. Wiedziała, jakim człowiekiem mógłby być gdyby nie eksperymenty i wychowanie jego ojca. Wiedziała i tęskniła za tamtym Jonathanem całym sercem.  
Niemal utonęła w jego czarnych tęczówkach, kiedy poczuła lekkie mrowienie na policzku. Jonathan podniósł dłoń do jej twarzy i delikatnie dotknął jej opuszkami palców. Niewiele to dało. Widział, że jej dotyka, jednak nie poczuł pod palcami skóry.  
Zirael stała tuż przed nim, a czuł się tak jakby jej nie było.  
-Nie wierzę, że tu jesteś.- powiedział zimnym tonem, ale gdy odezwał się ponownie jego głos wyrażał bardziej smutek niż oziębłość.- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie jesteś tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni? Kłamstwem, które sam wykreowałem, żeby nie czuć się samotnym? Jestem tak popieprzony, że nawet by mnie to nie zdziwiło.  
Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale Zirael przyłożyła swoją dłoń do jego, bardziej przybliżając ją do swojej twarzy i nie pozwalając się odsunąć. Blask, który od niej bił zaczął stopniowo przygasać. Skóra i włosy nadal pozostawały jasne, ale teraz ich kolor był naturalny, bardziej przyziemny. Na koniec zniknęły również skrzydła, z cichym szelestem piór wnikając do wnętrza jej pleców, a jedynym dowodem, że dziewczyna faktycznie je posiada były dwa szerokie rozdarcia w jej białej bluzce.  
-Aż tak szalony nie jesteś.- powiedziała miękkim głosem, nie tak dźwięcznym i czystym jak przedtem, ale wciąż przyjemnym dla ucha.  
Teraz wyraźnie czuł ciepło jej policzka na swojej skórze.  
Jonathan nawet nie zareagował na ten przejaw złośliwości z jej strony. Był zbyt zszokowany, żeby powiedzieć cokolwiek.  
Była prawdziwa. Naprawdę istniała.  
Wodził wzrokiem po delikatnych rysach jej twarzy, nosie, ustach, kilka razy wracał do bladoniebieskich oczu. Potem jego spojrzenie przesunęło się na dłoń, którą wciąż przyciskała do jego. Przesunął wzrok odrobinę niżej… i zamarł.  
Zdjął rękę z jej policzka i zaciskając ją na nadgarstku Renaty, obrócił jej ramię, żeby upewnić się, że to co widział na pewno było prawdziwe.  
Ciemne sińce pokrywały niemal całą jej rękę. Zaczynały się za nadgarstkiem i znikały pod rękawem bluzki. Druga ręka wyglądała podobnie, jeden z większych siniaków na szyi wystawał również spod dekoltu.  
-Co to jest?- zapytał, choć doskonale wiedział, co to jest. Bardziej chodziło mu o dowiedzenie się dlaczego jest ich tak wiele i skąd się w ogóle wzięły.  
Zirael posłała mu smutny uśmiech, którego nie potrafił zinterpretować. Nie miał nawet czasu się nad nim zastanowić, bo wyplątała rękę z jego uścisku i skrzyżowała ją z drugą na jego karku. Potem zrobiła coś czego zupełnie się nie spodziewał - nie po niej, nie w takiej sytuacji i nie po tym, co ledwie kilka godzin temu próbował zrobić Clary.  
Pocałowała go.  
Sprytny sposób na zmianę tematu., pomyślał, ale bynajmniej nie zamierzał jej tego wypominać. Oddał pocałunek, kładąc dłonie na jej biodrach i pomagając jej usadowić się na parapecie, żeby nie musiała stać na palcach.  
Pocałunek był inny niż wszystkie te, których doświadczył. Nie próbował dominować, nie robił nic, żeby go pogłębić lub w jakikolwiek inny sposób zasugerować, że liczy na więcej. Jonathan pozwolił jej wargom sunąć po swoich powoli i uspokajająco, a kiedy w końcu się odsunęła na jej twarzy nie było śladu po wcześniejszym strachu.  
Mimo to, nie puścił jej. Dalej obejmował ją ramionami, jakby bał się że zaraz zniknie, zostawi go znowu samego.  
-Mam zostać?- zapytała cicho, widząc ten skrzywdzony wyraz twarzy, od którego krajało jej się serce. Cała reszta świata uważała go za potwora i mordercę. I faktycznie nim był.  
Ale ona nie potrafiła tak o nim myśleć.  
Po prostu, nie potrafiła.  
Jonathan chciał potwierdzić. Chciał powiedzieć, żeby została na zawsze, nigdzie nie szła i była z nim do końca świata i jeszcze dłużej… Ale jakiś mechanizm obronny w jego umyśle zatrzymał te słowa zanim zdążyły zostać wypowiedziane. Walczył ze sobą, żeby się nie odsunąć.  
Coś go odpychało, kazało mu ją odtrącić.  
Nie zrobił tego.  
Przełknął gulę w gardle, zamknął oczy i oparł czoło o jej ramię, a ona ponownie położyła ręce na jego karku przytulając go mocniej do siebie.  
-Zostań.

* * *

Od kiedy Clary zniszczyła mu mieszkanie, Jonathan dość często przebywał na Jasnym Dworze w prywatnych komnatach królowej. Jej to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz lubiła mieć go przy sobie. W odróżnieniu od Zirael, która nie pokazywała się teraz prawie wcale. Nadal czuł jej obecność i wiedział, że doskonale go słyszy, ale nie widywał jej już nawet w anielskiej postaci. Nie wspominając o ludzkiej, którą pokazała mu tylko raz.  
Jonathan pewnego razu zapytał ją o powód tej zmiany. Nie to, że mu zależało, po prostu był ciekawy.  
-Wbrew temu, co myślisz nie jesteś centrum mojego świata, Jonathanie.- powiedziała.- Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, jestem aniołem na pół etatu, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Mam swoje ludzkie życie, którego nie mogę zaniedbywać, a to właśnie robiłam od dłuższego czasu.- westchnęła.-Poza tym… są miejsca, w które nie mogę za tobą podążyć.  
Burknął coś, nawet nie zainteresowany udzieleniem odpowiedzi, a ona nie nalegała. Niedługo potem znowu zniknęła.  
Minęło sporo czasu zanim dotarło do niego dlaczego czuje się tak pusty, że nawet pogrywanie z uczuciami królowej nie szło mu tak dobrze tak jak dawniej – zwyczajnie tęsknił. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern tęsknił za naiwniutką dziewczynką, która od początku ich dziwnej relacji doprowadzała go do białej gorączki.  
Cuda i dziwy, proszę państwa.  
Cuda i dziwy.

* * *

Grube żaluzje na oknach nie przepuszczały wiele światła z zewnątrz, toteż w pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Sam pokój był niczym więcej jak jednym z apartamentów hotelowych wynajętym przez Jonathana, żeby choć na chwilę wyrwać się ze szponów królowej. No i… potrzebował dobrego miejsca na rozmowę, a Jasny Dwór zdecydowanie się nie nadawał.  
Duże, dwuosobowe łóżko było równiutko pościelone, Fosforos leżał na kanapie, rzucony tam przez swojego właściciela, a na samym środku pomieszczenia stały dwie postacie.  
-Co?- wykrztusiła anielica, przerywając ciszę, która zalegała do tej pory. Chociaż skrzydła nadal wyrastały z jej pleców jej głos wydawał się bardziej piskliwy niż zwykle. Bardziej ludzki.  
Jonathan nie zamierzał się powtarzać. Powiedział już wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia i najchętniej by już sobie poszedł, ale chciał mieć pewność.  
-To…- Zirael poświęciła równo trzy sekundy, na przemyślenie swoich następnych słów, a potem dała sobie spokój. Przecież to i tak nie miało większego znaczenia.- To nie jest takie proste jak sobie wyobrażasz.- powiedziała, marszcząc brwi.- Myślisz, że jak teraz każesz mi spadać to po prostu sobie pójdę, wrócę so swojej codzienności i wszystko będzie jak dawniej? A w życiu! Tego nie da się cofnąć, a nawet gdyby się dało to ty nie miałbyś żadnego prawa do wypowiadania się na ten temat, tak jak nie miałeś wcześniej.  
Jonathan zmrużył oczy. Czyli ta dziewczyna jednak miała jakiś charakter. Dobrze wiedzieć. Mimo to, nadal nie wyglądała na złą czy wściekłą. Na jej twarzy było widać smutek. Tylko i wyłącznie smutek.  
-Nie obchodzi mnie to wasze śmieszne prawo.- odparował twardo.- Moim celem jest spalić ten świat. Jeszcze dzisiaj wyruszam do Edomu, a jak mniemam to jest jedno z tych miejsc, do których nie możesz za mną pójść. Więc dlaczego, na Anioła, uparłaś się, żeby to dalej ciągnąć?!  
-A co innego twoim zdaniem mam zrobić?- Nie krzyknęła, chociaż miała taką ochotę.- Chcę ci pomóc, idioto. Nie widzisz tego, prawda?- zapytała retorycznie, rozkładając ręce.- Otaczasz się chmarą trupów, w ogóle nie dostrzegając, że i tobie Śmierć dyszy w kark. Raz już umarłeś, chcesz to powtórzyć?  
-Nie umrę. Nie tym razem.  
Zirael pokręciła bezradnie głową.  
-Proszę, pomyśl choć raz o sobie. O prawdziwym sobie, o swojej duszy i swoim dobru.- Spróbowała podejść go z innej strony.- Choć na chwilę przestań patrzeć na świat z perspektywy swojego ojca i Lilith, a od razu zobaczysz, że to co robisz nie jest twoim celem. To są ich cele, ich marzenia. Jakie są twoje?  
-Przestań mieszać mi w głowie!- wrzasnął z wściekłością uderzając pięścią w ścianę.  
Tynk pęknął i posypał się na ziemię razem z farbą, mało brakowało, a przebiłby ją na wylot. I nawet nie poczuł tego uderzenia. Wiedział, że wraz z wiekiem coraz bardziej zmieniał się w potwora pokroju Lilith. Miewał nawet momenty, kiedy go to niepokoiło, ale teraz był w stanie myśleć o tym jedynie jak o potędze, którą wykorzysta do spełnienia swojego celu.  
-Wynoś się.- rzucił w stronę anielicy głosem bezbarwnym i wręcz przesiąkniętym obojętnością.- Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć.  
-I nie zobaczysz.- potwierdziła.- Nie będziesz miał okazji. Koniec nastąpi szybciej niż myślisz i tym razem Lilith nie będzie w stanie cię uratować.  
A potem zniknęła.  
Nie czuł jej obecności, nie słyszał głosu w głowie.  
Odeszła.  
Jonathan spodziewał się, że odczuje ulgę. Zamiast tego poczuł się jakby ktoś żywcem wyrwał mu serce gruchocąc po drodze wszystkie kości, jakie napotkał na swojej drodze. Ból podobny do tego, po zerwaniu więzi z Jace'm, ale dziesięć razy silniejszy.  
Zacisnął zęby aż zabolały, ale nie udało mu się powstrzymać krzyku.

* * *

-Czasu past perfect używamy zazwyczaj razem z innym czasem przeszłym, gdy chcemy opisać sytuację za przeszłą. Kto mi powie jak tworzy się zdania w tym czasie?  
Jedna z dziewczyn zgłosiła się do odpowiedzi. Renata nie widziała która. I tak niezbyt ją to interesowało.  
Siedziała tylko z wzrokiem wpatrzonym w park naprzeciwko jej szkoły i liczyła płatki śniegu, leniwie sypiące się z góry. Chciała już wrócić do domu, gdzie mogła zamknąć się w swoim pokoju i przestać udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nic nie było w porządku. Nie tyle z nią, co z Jonathanem.  
Nagle przy wejściu do parku pojawiła się postać o kruczych skrzydłach odziana w szarość i czerń, tak skrajnie odróżniające się od zimowej scenerii. Reni ożywiła się, gdy mężczyzna skinął jej głową i ponownie zniknął, tym razem pojawiając się o wiele bliżej, na dachu hali sportowej. Uniosła się nieznacznie na krześle i obrzuciła klasę nerwowym spojrzeniem. Nikt niczego nie zauważył. Nauczycielka skończyła tłumaczyć zasady działania czasu past perfect i po angielsku poleciła uczniom otworzyć ćwiczenia. Reni przybrała postać astralną i dwa machnięcia skrzydeł później była już na dachu.  
-Zirael.- Mężczyzna powitał ją jej anielskim imieniem.  
-Malfasie.- wyszczerzyła się, podchodząc bliżej.- Dobrze cię znowu widzieć.  
-Nie wątpię.- Odwzajemnił gest, unosząc kącik ust w górę.- Widzę, że sporo się ostatnio u ciebie wydarzyło. Nie było mnie niecałe trzy miesiące, a ty już wpakowałaś się w jakieś bagno, mam rację?- W jego głębokim głosie zabrzmiała protekcjonalność.  
Renata westchnęła.- To aż takie oczywiste?- zapytała, a jej uśmiech odrobinę przygasł.  
-Twoja aura się zmieniła.- powiedział.- Kiedy ostatnio cię widziałem, była czysta jak łza. Teraz wydaje się… zbrukana.- Niedodane „co się stało?" zawisło między nimi w powietrzu.  
-…Zostałam czymś stróżem.- powiedziała po chwili milczenia.  
-Tyle się domyśliłem.  
-Kojarzysz może Jonathana Morgensterna? Albo Sebastiana?- zapytała, licząc, że w ten sposób oszczędzi im obu wyjaśnień.  
-Morgenstern, hm.- zastanowił się.- Obiło mi się o uszy. To ten bękart Lilith?  
Renata przytaknęła.- To on.  
Sebastian aż się pochylił, przykładając rękę do twarzy. Reni chyba po raz pierwszy widziała jak Wielki Demon strzela face palm'a. Intuicja podpowiadała jej jednak, że nie jest to ostatni raz.- Panie dopomóż, czyj to był pomysł? Myślałem, że Raziel użera się z Nocnymi Łowcami.  
-Cóż, dla mnie zrobił wyjątek.- Renata usiadła na dachu. Dzwonek musiał zadzwonić na przerwę, bo ze szkoły zaczęli wysypywać się uczniowie.- On i Netaron zgodnie uznali, że skoro udało mi się dogadać z tobą to z nim również sobie poradzę.  
Brunet fuknął.- Dogadanie się z upadłym księciem, też mi wyzwanie. Musisz przechodzić z nim przez piekło.- Wymamrotał pod nosem. Z jakiegoś powodu rozbawił ją tym stwierdzeniem do łez. Z tym, co obecnie wyprawiał Jonathan powiedzenie „przejść przez piekło" nabierało zupełnie nowego, dosłownego, znaczenia.- I jak rezultaty?  
-Myślę, że udało mi się z nim „dogadać".- powiedziała, ocierając wilgoć w kącików oczu i pociągnęła nosem.- Szkoda tylko, że nie miałam więcej czasu aby spróbować mu pomóc.- dodała, odrobinę płaczliwie.  
-To znaczy?  
-Miałam wizję, wczoraj w nocy.- przyznała cicho, podciągając kolana do siebie i obejmując nogi ramionami.- To się kończy dzisiaj. Wojna, Jonathan, wszystko zakończy się dzisiaj w Edomie. Jonathan jest zbyt chory, aby przeżyć. Jest w nim zbyt mało dobra, aby przeżyć kontakt z Niebiańskim Ogniem. Udało mi się zdobyć jego zaufanie, ale nie zdążyłam wykorzystać relacji, którą zbudowaliśmy, aby sprowadzić go na dobrą drogę. Zawiodłam.- wyszeptała, ukrywając twarz w kolanach.  
-Reni.- powiedział z zaskakującą delikatnością i pochylił się, chcąc położyć rękę na jej ramieniu. Zawahał się jednak i zrezygnował. Dotykanie się, nawet przez materiał, nie było najprzyjemniejszym doświadczeniem ani dla niego ani dla niej.- To nie jest twoja wina.  
Renata mówiła dalej, jakby w ogóle go nie usłyszała.- W dodatku nie mogę przy nim być w jego ostatnich chwilach, bo to pieprzony Edom, do którego anioły nie mają wstępu i…  
-Mogę cię zabrać do Edomu.- zaproponował zaskakując tym nie tylko ją, ale i samego siebie.  
Nastolatka uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego spod uniesionych brwi.- Serio?  
Sebastian przytaknął.- Będzie trochę bolało i będziesz jak magnes na wszystkie demony z okolicy, ale jeśli nie zabawisz tam długo, to może się udać.  
-Dziękuję!  
Ledwie skończył mówić, a Reni poderwała się na nogi. Zaskoczony uniósł ręce i skrzydła, gdy pięćdziesiąt kilo czystego Niebiańskiego Ognia rzuciło się aby go przytulić. Spojrzał w górę, jakby wołając o pomstę do nieba i delikatnie, jakby dotykał jeża, poklepał ją po plecach, ciesząc się, że była zima i ludzka etykieta nakazywała się grubiej ubierać.  
-Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.- odparł.- A teraz odsuń się proszę, zanim oboje staniemy w płomieniach.

* * *

Nawet anielska odporność nie zdołała w pełni ochronić jej przed przytłaczającą falą ciepła, która uderzyła w nią gdy tylko znaleźli się na jednym z edomskich (tak, wiem, że nie ma takiego słowa xd) wzniesień. Zaraz po niej przyszedł pulsujący ból głowy i skuliła się w sobie zaciskając palce na skroniach. W powietrzu było tak wiele biegunowej energii, że czuła jakby mózg miał zaraz wyciec jej uszami.  
-Ostrzegałem, że będzie bolało.- Usłyszała obok głos Sebastiana, przytłumiony przez nieznośny szum w uszach.  
Machnęła ręką, co miało być niemą prośbą, aby dał jej chwilę na przyzwyczajenie się. Najlepszym wyjściem byłby powrót do ludzkiej postaci, ale wtedy nie mogłaby ukrywać się w postaci astralnej. Dla demonów może i nie miałoby zbyt wielkiego znaczenia to czy jest materialna czy nie, ale dla przebywających tu Mrocznych i ekipy Clary już tak. Poza tym, nawet z Sebastianem pod ręką nie chciałaby pozostawać kompletnie bezbronna w świecie demonów. Ostatecznie tylko odrobinę stłumiła swoją energię. Minęła minuta, może dwie, kiedy Reni powoli odsunęła dłonie od twarzy i odetchnęła głęboko. Płuca i przełyk zapiekły, ale ból przypominał bardziej zapalenie oskrzeli niż piekielny ogień palący ją od środka.  
-Lepiej już?  
Skinęła głową, wciąż z zaciśniętymi powiekami.  
-To dobrze, bo mamy towarzystwo.  
Reni natychmiast otrzeźwiała i podążyła za wzrokiem Sebastiana. Jakieś sto metrów od nich w powietrzu unosił się demon. Krążył niespokojnie i chociaż Renata nie potrafiła dostrzec w nim ani cząstki ludzkiej sylwetki czuła na sobie jego wzrok. Już miała przysunąć się bliżej Sebastiana, kiedy oboje wyczuli nagły skok energii tuż za swoimi plecami. Odwrócili się i ujrzeli jak z kłębów czarnego dymu wyłania się wysoki, blady mężczyzna w eleganckim białym garniturze i koronie z drutu kolczastego na głowie.  
-Nie przejmujcie się, to tylko mój zwiadowca.- powiedział mężczyzna. Jego kocie, złotozielone oczy od razu odszukały wzrokiem Renatę i na ustach demona wykwitł szeroki uśmiech – rozbawiony i jednocześnie nonszalancki, jakby nakrył dzieci na podjadaniu ciastek przed obiadem.  
-Asmodeusz.- odezwał się Sebastian. Odciągnął uwagę demona od niej, za co Reni była mu dozgonnie wdzięczna i ledwo powstrzymała się przed westchnieniem ulgi.- Chciałbym powiedzieć, że dobrze cię widzieć, ale nie skłamałem od stu pięćdziesięciu lat, więc pewnie trochę wyszedłem z wprawy.- Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał na zupełnie rozluźnionego, jego postawa była wręcz lekceważąca, ale po jego czujnym spojrzeniu i napiętej sylwetce Reni domyśliła się, że nie jest jedyną osobą, która nie chce tu być.  
-Jesteś za to równie bezczelny co dawniej.- odparł Asmodeusz.- Co robisz w moim Edomie? Czyżby służenie ludziom już ci się znudziło i postanowiłeś wrócić do domu?  
-Znudziło? Owszem, ale nigdzie nie wracam.- Zerknął ukradkiem na Renatę.- Nie planuję zabawić tu długo.  
-Szkoda.- Asmodeusz wykrzywił twarz w geście, który miał chyba obrazować smutek i zawiedzenie, ale nawet nie starał się aby te emocje wyglądały na prawdziwe.- Lucyfer przyjął by cię z otwartymi ramionami, jak syna marnotrawnego.  
Malfas skrzywił się.- Nie wątpię.  
-A ta młoda dama to kto?- Uwaga demona ponownie skupiła się na Renacie i dziewczyna poczuła przemożną chęć spalenia go żywcem. Od tak, po prostu źle mu z oczu patrzyło.  
-Nie twój interes.- odparł Sebastian.  
Asmodeusz się roześmiał.  
-Macie szczęście, że trafiliście na mnie, a nie na Lilith lub Azazela. Wiesz, że on niezbyt cię lubi.  
-Azazel nie lubi nikogo.- skwitował, przewracając oczami.- Dasz nam w końcu iść, czy będziemy tak stali do usranej śmierci, a to może trochę potrwać.  
-Uch, niemiły jak zawsze.- westchnął z ubolewaniem.- Doceniłbyś lepiej, że trzymam cię na dystans, kiedy dzieciaki w twierdzy bawią się skeptronem.  
Sebastian zmarszczył brwi i już uchylał wargi aby odpowiedzieć, gdy z wnętrza twierdzy w niebo wystrzelił olbrzymi słup Niebiańskiego Ognia.  
-Jonathan!- zawołała Reni, wzbijając się do lotu.  
Malfas rzucił jeszcze ostatnie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Asmodeuszowi i podążył za nią.

* * *

Jonathan nagle pożałował tak wielu rzeczy, że potrzebowałby co najmniej dnia, aby je wszystkie spisać. Gorycz w oczach Clary, gdy powiedział jej, że nie ma dla nich drogi powrotnej na Ziemię była jak kolejny kolec z oplatających jego serce cierni. Nawet w swoich ostatnich chwilach nie potrafił przydać się jej do czegokolwiek.  
-Dobrze, nienawidź mnie, Clary.- powiedział.- Ciesz się, kiedy umrę. Ostatnie czego bym teraz chciał to przysporzyć ci jeszcze więcej smutku.  
Leżał z głową na kolanach Jocelyn i słyszał jej cichy szloch. Chciał złapać ją za rękę, ale ciało nie chciało go słuchać. Wszystko bolało, oddychał z trudem, a jednocześnie było mu jakoś… lżej.  
-Nie nienawidzę cię.- odezwała się w końcu jego siostra.- Nienawidzę Sebastiana. Ciebie nie znam.  
To chyba mamy podobny problem., pomyślał. Bo ja sam siebie nie znam. Nikt nie wiedział co kryło się pod zasłoną z nienawiści, którą otaczał się całe życie. Nikt, łącznie z nim samym. Nikt poza…  
-Śniło mi się jakieś zielone miejsce.- przypomniał sobie nagle.- Wiejska rezydencja, mała dziewczynka o rudych włosach i przygotowania do wesela. Jeśli istnieją inne światy, może to jest taki, w którym byłem dobrym bratem i dobrym synem.- Do tej pory myślał, że to tylko sen podrzucony mu przez Renatę w ramach zemsty po tym jak ją odtrącił. Co prawda nie miał okazji jej o to zapytać, ale teraz to i tak nie miał znaczenia.  
-Nie sądziłam, że potrafisz marzyć.- Clary wzięła głęboki oddech.- Valentine napełnił twoje żyły trucizną, a potem wychowywał cię do nienawiści. Nigdy nie miałeś wyboru, ale miecz wszystko wypalił. Może taki jesteś naprawdę.  
-To byłoby piękne kłamstwo.  
-Jonathan!  
Nie miał siły się nawet zdziwić, kiedy widok na Clary nagle przysłoniła mu Zirael. Co anioł robił w Edomie? Jak się tu dostała? Po co aż tak zaryzykowała? Dlaczego do niego wróciła? Gdyby miał więcej czasu chętnie poznałby odpowiedzi na te pytania, ale teraz mógł tylko zatonąć w jej szklistych bladoniebieskich oczach i cieszyć się, że mógł po raz ostatni ją zobaczyć.  
Ciało wciąż odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa, ale udało mu się wymusić dla niej gorzko-słodki uśmiech.- Ogień Gloriousa wypalił krew demona. Przez cały życie ona parzyła moje żyły, cięła serce jak ostrze, przygniatała jak ołów, przez całe życie, a ja o tym nie wiedziałem. Nie znałem różnicy.- Nie wiedział czy mówi do Clary czy Zirael, może do nich obu, ale nie robił tego, żeby się usprawiedliwić. Po prostu czuł, że musi to powiedzieć. Chciał aby wiedziały, ile dla niego zrobiły.- Nigdy nie czułem się taki… lekki.  
Kiedy zamykał oczy, nie spodziewał się, że ledwie tydzień później przyjdzie mu otworzyć je ponownie.

* * *

Renata mocniej zacisnęła dłonie na kubku z gorącą czekoladą i okryła się kocem. W mieszkaniu jej i Juna nie było zimno, ale w takich warunkach lepiej jej się myślało. Laptop spoczywał na kolanach otwarty na programie do pisania, a tam widniały kolejne linijki wiersza. Dopisywała kolejne, co chwilę je kasując i zmieniając budowę zdania, żeby brzmiała lepiej. Chociaż, w gruncie rzeczy, zapisywała po prostu swoje przemyślenia. Nic więcej.  
-Ren, za chwilę wychodzę.- powiedział Jun. Spojrzał na siostrę z nutą bezradności, rozłożył ręce i zapytał:- I jak?  
Reni zmierzyła go wzrokiem - od eleganckich, sznurowanych butów; przez ciemne spodnie i marynarkę od garnituru narzuconą na czarny podkoszulek z szarym nadrukiem; aż po czerwono-pomarańczową chustę zawiązaną na nadgarstku i przydługie, czarne włosy zgarnięte na prawy bok i wymodelowane tak aby ładnie się układały, jednocześnie odsłaniając wygolony pas czarnej szczeciny nad lewym uchem. Przechyliła głowę na bok, udając, że się zastanawia.  
-Po co ci ta chusta?- zapytała w końcu, jakby to była w tej chwili najważniejsza kwestia.  
-Idę na Sylwestra, nie na pogrzeb, chciałem dodać jakiś element kolorystyczny.- wzruszył ramionami.  
-W takim razie jest idealnie.- uśmiechnęła się.  
-Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz iść?- zapytał, po raz n-ty.- Wiem, że to impreza dla pracowników, ale Papa Smerf na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko gdybyś przyszła. Wiesz, że on cię uwielbia, podobnie jak reszta wytwórni.  
-Nie mam ochoty na balowanie.- zapewniła.- Wolę posiedzieć w domu i pooglądać jakieś filmy albo poczytać.  
Jun spojrzał na nią sceptycznie, wydając z siebie długie „mmmhhmmm".  
-Mówię prawdę!  
-Jasne, jasne.  
-Jun! Przysięgam, jeszcze jedno słowo i nie pożyczę ci więcej żadnych moich kolczyków!- zagroziła, a Jun w lot pojął, że dziewczyna nie żartuje i przestał się wykłócać.  
Pokręcił się jeszcze trochę po domu, zabrał telefon i kluczyki, zapowiedział, że wróci jutro koło południa i wyszedł, zostawiając Renatę samą.  
Dziewczyna westchnęła. Odłożyła laptopa i czekoladę na bok, mocniej szarpnęła za kocyk i położyła się na kanapie, wbijając pusty wzrok w ścianę.  
-Już Sylwester.- szepnęła sama do siebie.- Prawie rok.  
Dokładnie tyle minęło od chwili kiedy ostatnio widziała Jonathana.  
Na początku było jej ciężko. Tak jak powiedział jej Netaron – więź wcale nie zniknęła, kiedy się od siebie oddalili. Mimo, że Jonathan nie czuł z nią już żadnego połączenia –przecież właśnie tego chciał, co nie? – to ze strony Reni więź nie zniknęła ani trochę. Nadal czuła jego obecność, słyszała jego myśli i bicie serca. Czuła jak Niebiański Ogień wypala całą demoniczną krew, która płynęła w jego żyłach i jak chwilę potem jego serce zatrzymuje się. Tym razem nie zemdlała, jak ostatnio. Ani na chwilę nie puściła jego ręki, kiedy Asmodeusz odesłał go wraz z Jocelyn i Lukiem do Alicante. Była obecna, kiedy jego ciało było palone na stosie oraz gdy Clary wrzucała prochy do jeziora Lyn.  
Zadaniem anioła stróża po śmierci podopiecznego jest towarzyszenie jego duszy na Sądzie Ostatecznym.  
Ale duszy Jonathana nigdzie nie było.  
-Pewnie nie nadszedł jeszcze jego czas.- odpowiedział Netaron, kiedy Reni się go o to zapytała.  
I faktycznie, tydzień później obudziła się z dziwnym uczuciem, jakby ktoś podłączył ją pod defibrylator, ale to nie jej serce było pobudzane do życia, tylko Jonathana.  
Nie obchodziło ją kto go wskrzesił i po co, chociaż może powinno. Liczyło się tylko to, że żył. Jeszcze tej samej nocy zablokowała dostęp do jego umysłu. Nie tylko sobie – wszystkim. Od demonicy, która zwała się jego matką począwszy.  
Tak minęło jej jedenaście długich miesięcy.  
Westchnęła.  
-Ciekawe, czy w Sylwestra dowożą pizzę do domu?- burknęła, zbierając się w kanapy i ponownie zasiadając przed laptopem z zamiarem znalezienia odpowiedzi na to jakże ważne pytanie.  
Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek.  
Renata popatrzyła nieufnie na drzwi wejściowe. Wszystkim swoim znajomym już dawno wbiła do głowy, że Sylwestra planuje spędzić na kanapie, więc kogo, do licha ciężkiego, przywiało?! Chcąc nie chcąc podniosła się z kanapy, zrzuciła z ramion kocyk, a po drodze do drzwi ogarnęła trochę włosy, żeby nie wyglądały jakby wstała ze stogu siana. Nacisnęła klamkę i… na chwilę odebrało jej mowę.  
Osoba stojąca za drzwiami miała proste, białe włosy i bladą cerę. Był odrobinę chudszy niż go zapamiętała, a jego oczy nie były już czarne. Teraz były jasne i przejrzyste, a ich kolor przywodził na myśl pierwsze liście, które pojawiały się na drzewach po zimie. Zielone, tak jak w chwili jego śmierci.  
Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę, po czym ostrożnie położył ją na jej policzku, jakby bał się, że ją spłoszy.- Cześć.  
-Jonathan- szepnęła, trochę niepewnie, po czym powtórzyła z większym uczuciem.- Jonathan!  
Rzuciła mu się na szyję, złączając ich usta w pocałunku. Chwyciła go za kurtkę i wciągnęła do mieszkania, a on zatrzasnął drzwi wolną ręką, drugą trzymając na jej plecach, trochę powyżej talii. Odsunęli się od siebie dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczęło brakować im tchu.  
-Wow,- szepnął Jonathan, przełamując ciszę.- Takiego powitania się nie spodziewałem.- stwierdził, uśmiechając się trochę nieśmiało, a Reni na to zamrugała kilkakrotnie ze zdziwienia. Morgenstern uśmiechający się w ten sposób był czymś całkowicie abstrakcyjnym nawet dla niej.  
Trzeba się będzie przyzwyczaić.  
-A czym cię miałam przywitać? Chlebem i solą?- fuknęła Renata, odzyskując rezon.  
-Spodziewałem się raczej, że zatrzaśniesz mi drzwi przed nosem i wezwiesz policję.- westchnął, całkowicie szczerze.  
Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.  
-Tak, jasne.- Odsunęła się od niego, choć najchętniej zostałaby gdzie była i dalej cieszyła się widokiem jego zielonych tęczówek. Czarne też mu pasowały, ale z zielonymi jego oblicze łagodniało.- Ściągaj buty i wchodź.  
-Nie.- padła odpowiedź.  
-Hm?  
-Nie chcę wejść.- powtórzył.- Chcę wyjść. Z tobą, gwoli ścisłości.- sprostował.  
-Gdzie?- Renata uniosła brew.  
-Do Hanolulu.- prychnął Jonathan.- Do restauracji, a gdzie indziej. No, chyba, że masz inne plany…  
Wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy. Pojawił się znikąd po roku czasu zapraszał ją na randkę? Świat stanął na głowie, a ona to przegapiła, czy jak?  
-Zirael?- ponaglił ją, a Reni dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że on nie zna jej ludzkiego imienia. W sumie to logiczne, bo nigdy mu go nie zdradziła, ale wciąż po tak długim czasie…  
-Nie, nie mam.- odpowiedziała, na jego wcześniejsze pytanie i uśmiechnęła się, przelotnie zerkając na zegarek.- Daj mi piętnaście minut, przecież nie pójdę w piżamie.- Ruszyła w stronę swojego pokoju, ale odwróciła się jeszcze zanim zniknęła za drzwiami.- A na przyszłość, mów mi Reni.

* * *

Isao podniósł do ust kieliszek z czerwonym winem i upił odrobinę, nie odwracając wzroku od pary siedzącej na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Nie słyszał stąd przebiegu ich rozmowy, nie zamierzał również rzucać żadnego zaklęcia, żeby sobie to umożliwić. W odróżnieniu od siedzącego naprzeciwko niego Magnusa.  
-Jesteś zupełnie bezczelny.- wytknął prześmiewczo.  
Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu spiorunował go wzrokiem, a jego kocie oczy błysnęły groźnie.  
-To Jonathan Morgenstern, nie możesz ode mnie oczekiwać, że z marszu zaufam mu po tym wszystkim co zrobił mnie i mojej rodzinie.- odparł ostrzegawczym tonem.  
Uśmiech Isao powoli zniknął.- Nie oczekuję.- powiedział, na powrót poważnym tonem.- Dlatego cię tutaj przyprowadziłem i pozwalam ci ich obserwować.- Wskazał głową na dwójkę nastolatków. Blond włosa dziewczyna – Renata, z tego co zapamiętał z jej akt – śmiała się w najlepsze podczas gdy ostatni dziedzic Morgensternów wyglądał jakby miał zaraz stracić resztki cierpliwości. I faktycznie, niedługo później sam się zaśmiał. Może nie tak ostentacyjnie jak jego towarzyszka, ale wciąż był to szczery uśmiech.- Chcę, żebyś na własne oczy zobaczył, że się zmienił.- zwrócił się z powrotem do czarownika.- To nie jest ta sama osoba.  
Magnus nie odpowiedział. Jego oczy błysnęły gdy ponownie skupił się na ich rozmowie. Chwilę potem westchnął, oparł się na stole i wbił wzrok w zamówione przez siebie danie. W sumie, nie było głodny, ale chciał zachować pozory.  
-Przeprasza ją.- powiedział, jakby sam w to nie wierzył.- Ze wszystkich ludzi, którym zrobił krzywdę, których zranił, oszukał i którym odebrał wszystko to, co było dla nich najcenniejsze… przeprasza akurat ją. Dlaczego? Kim ona w ogóle jest?  
Isao jeszcze raz spojrzał na szesnastoletnią dziewczynę siedzącą naprzeciwko Jonathana. Chuda, blada, o gładkiej cerze i naprawdę cudownym uśmiechu. Z blond włosami spływającymi na plecy. W kremowym swetrze i dżinsach. Nic specjalnego. Gdyby Jonathan nie powiedział mu kim jest naprawdę, wziąłby ją za zwykłą przyziemną.  
-Jego aniołem stróżem.- odpowiedział, niezbyt przejmując się czy Magnus mu uwierzy. Właściwie, to dopóki Isao nie zobaczył ich razem, sam wątpił. No bo… czy to nie byłoby trochę zbyt ironiczne? Pół-demon-pół-nefilim zakochany po uszy pół-anielicy-pół-przyziemnej? I to jeszcze z wzajemnością? Nie, to było aż zbyt niemożliwe.  
Teraz, kiedy widział jak na siebie patrzą i jak ze sobą rozmawiają, trzymając na stoliku złączone ręce, miał wrażenie, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak „niemożliwie".  
Magnus w odpowiedzi obdarzył go sceptycznym spojrzeniem, ale po kolejnych minutach rozmowy zaczął zmieniać zdanie.  
„Wciąż nie mogę sobie wybaczyć, że tak po prostu cię zostawiłam."  
„O czym ty mówisz?"  
„Powinnam być przy tobie gdy umierałeś. Powinnam przeprowadzić cię na drugą stronę. Szukałam cię później, wiesz? Ale twojej duszy nigdzie nie było…"  
„Zi… Reni, niczemu nie zawiniłaś. To ja cię przepędziłem, pamiętasz? Ja. Nawet, gdybym miał przez resztę wieczności błąkać się wśród cieni, to nie byłoby twoją winą."  
-Jak długo się znają?- zapytał Magnus.  
-Nie jestem pewien.- Isao skrzyżował ręce.- Chyba jakoś od momentu, w którym Jonathan wcielił się w rolę Sebastiana Verlac'a.  
-Czyli wystarczająco długo, aby zdążyła poznać jego okrutną stronę.- wymamrotał Magnus, sięgając po swojego drinka. Wiedziała o wszystkim. Jeśli faktycznie była jego aniołem stróżem, to pewnie doświadczyła z jego strony o wiele więcej bólu niż Clary, Jace czy ktokolwiek inny. A mimo to śmiała się do niego, dotykała go bez krzty urazy i… troszczyła się o niego. Szczerze.  
Magnus czuł na sobie wyczekujące spojrzenie Isao. Nadal nie wiedział dlaczego czarownik zdecydował się powiedzieć mu o Jonathanie – znając Isao pewnie nigdy się nie dowie – ale skoro już został wtajemniczony, to mógł spojrzeć na to trzeźwym okiem.  
-Nadal nie wiem dlaczego go wskrzesiłeś w pierwszej kolejności.- zaczął.- Ale skoro już żyje, i nie jest pół-demonem… to nie będę paplą i nie doniosę Clave.  
-Dzięki, przyjacielu.  
-Nie przyjacieluj mnie.- przystopował go, po czym westchnął. Nie miał siły dzisiaj wypytywać Isao jaki był charakter rytuału, który przeprowadził, ale to na pewno był temat, do którego zamierzał w niedalekiej przyszłości wrócić. W końcu przywrócenie kogoś do świata żywych burzyło wszelkie prawa życia i śmierci w dodatku wiązało się z wielkim ryzykiem. Gdyby Isao użył czarnej magii Jonathan pewnie ze świrowałby po kilku dniach, tygodniu maksymalnie, a tymczasem minął prawie rok i miał się świetnie…  
Magnus ponownie westchnął. Cóż, skoro wrota Piekieł nie stanęły otworem i nie wciągnęły ich wszystkich do środkach, to chyba nie było aż tak źle.  
Magnus dopił swojego drinka i powoli zaczął wracać do dawnego, optymistycznego siebie.  
-Wiesz co ci powiem?- odezwał się Isao, jeszcze raz spoglądając w stronę stolika nastolatków.  
-Hym?  
-Może to trochę naciągane, ale wydaje mi się, że ta dziewczyna dokonała czegoś, w czym lata temu zawiodła Jocelyn Fairchild.  
-Mianowicie?- Magnus przechylił głowę w zaciekawieniu.  
-Nie tylko rozkochała w sobie potwora, ale także udało jej się go zmienić.  
Magnus parsknął śmiechem.- To jest naciągane.- stwierdził.  
-Ale prawdziwe.- powiedział.- Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy mówił tylko o niej, jakby była jedynym, co na tym świecie zachowało dla niego jakąkolwiek wartość. Dlatego zgodziłem się pomóc mu w odszukaniu jej. Nawet nie wiesz jak długo próbowałem rozgryźć gdzie może mieszkać, a w końcu okazało się, że miałem ją pod samym nosem w moim własnym mieście.  
Posiedzieli jeszcze chwilę w ciszy, po czym Magnus poprosił o rachunek za siebie i zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia.  
-Cóż, miło się gadało, ale muszę wracać do USA.- powiedział.- Alec będzie zazdrosny, gdy się dowie, że poszedłem do drogiej restauracji innym facetem. Wymówki typu „To tylko stary znajomy" już dawno przestały na niego działać.  
-Nie dziwię się.- zachichotał Isao, płacąc przy okazji swój rachunek i idąc w jego ślady.- Możesz dodać, że jestem jednym z niewielu „starych znajomych", który z tobą nie sypiał.  
-Ta, nie żebym nie próbował.- Magnus wywrócił oczami na wspomnienie dziewiętnastowiecznej Anglii.- Tyle lat, a ty nadal trzymasz się tej swojej heteroseksualności, jakby życie od tego zależało. Nie nudzi cię to?  
-Obawiam się, że seksualność nie jest czymś, co ewoluuje wraz z wiekiem.- Isao spojrzał na niego spod uniesionej brwi.- Jeżeli kiedyś będę szukał urozmaicenia, dam ci znać.

* * *

Jeśli komuś postać Sebastiana/Malfasa skojarzyła się z Kuroshitsuji to jest to bardzo poprawne skojarzenie xd


End file.
